<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable by Sabis_dream_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203806">Vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world'>Sabis_dream_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris throws herself into school and work to avoid her feelings for Rory. Rory throws herself into complicated relationships with guys to avoid her feelings for Paris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris throws herself into school and work to avoid her feelings for Rory.<br/>Rory throws herself into complicated relationships with guys to avoid her feelings for Paris.<br/>This goes on for years.</p>
<p>For months Paris thought the reason why she didn’t like Rory was purely because she was smart and because Tristan liked her. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she wasn’t jealous because she wanted Tristan but because she wanted Rory. The moment she realized this scared her. She ran to the bathroom and wouldn’t come out for hours.</p>
<p>The only way she knew of dealing with this situation was to throw herself into school. It never crossed anyone’s mind that the only reason she was working harder than ever was because she needed a distraction from the infuriatingly cute Gilmore.</p>
<p>It took a while for Rory to warm up to Paris but when she did she realized Paris was a complex person. It made Rory sad that no one else seemed to see that – Paris was more than just a competitive know-it-all. One day, it dawned on Rory, that she might have feelings, that went past friendship, for Paris. It terrified her.</p>
<p>The only way she knew of dealing with this situation was to throw herself into school and search out love someplace else.</p>
<p>She told herself her love for Dean was stronger than that for Paris. She told herself her love for Jess was stronger than that for Paris. She told herself that her love for Logan was stronger than that for Paris.</p>
<p>Paris watches on the sidelines as the woman she dreams of goes through heartbreak and is there to comfort her while her own heart shatters.</p>
<p>One day it all becomes too much.</p>
<p>“Why do you let yourself be in positions when you know your heart will break?” Paris yells at Rory, her roommate at Yale.</p>
<p>“What?!?” Rory yells back confused at where this was coming from.</p>
<p>“You run from guy to guy, each one breaks your heart. And then you do it again. How can you stand it?” Paris yells.</p>
<p>“I…That’s just what happens Paris. Until I find the right one. It’s not like I know who will be the right one the moment we meet.” Rory yells back frustrated. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss her love life, especially not with Paris.</p>
<p>“Well, no thank you.” Paris stomps.</p>
<p>“Well if you want to be a celibate witch forever then go right ahead.” Rory stomps.</p>
<p>Paris’ eyes bulge out and Rory can see a tear forming.</p>
<p>“Paris…I didn’t mean to say that…” Rory says.</p>
<p>“Paris, yes you did. And it’s true. I probably will be.” Paris says.</p>
<p>“No, you won’t. I’m sure the perfect person will come around one day.” Rory says.</p>
<p>Paris silently says that that person already came but wouldn’t dare say it was Rory.</p>
<p>“I’m just so tired, Rory.” Paris sighs.</p>
<p>“Of what?” Rory asks.</p>
<p>“Of not being loved. I thought I met the right one but they won’t even notice me, not in the way I wish they did.” Paris says quietly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had.” Rory says. How could she not know that Paris had someone or liked someone? She thought she knew about every person in her life. A pang of jealousy flows through her but she dismisses it. She has no right to be jealous.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Rory asks cautiously after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“I…I can’t tell you.” Paris’ voice is shaky.</p>
<p>“I don’t want my heart to break. That’s why I keep it so guarded.” Paris explains.</p>
<p>“I know.” Rory says.</p>
<p>“No, but you don’t know! You let yourself be vulnerable with guys, with people, but me, I can’t. Especially not with the person I love the most.” Paris says.</p>
<p>“I don’t let myself be vulnerable with everyone.” Rory says very quietly.</p>
<p>“I don’t let myself be vulnerable…with you.” Paris says her voice so quiet and shaky that Rory almost didn’t catch it.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence between the two women.</p>
<p>Rory’s eyes widen when she makes the connection.</p>
<p>“M-me?” Rory points to herself.</p>
<p>Paris nods her head gently but doesn’t look into Rory’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I should, um, I should go. I have…somewhere to be.” Paris says and is about to leave when Rory stops her.</p>
<p>“Wait. Paris.” Rory says and Paris stops.</p>
<p>Rory steps in front of Paris and gently takes her head in her hands. She places a soft kiss on her lips. She’s been waiting for this since Chilton and couldn’t believe it was actually happening.</p>
<p>Paris suddenly pulls away.</p>
<p>“Are you making fun of me? Pitying me?” Paris yells as she jerks away.</p>
<p>“What? No! I thought…I’m confused…” Rory says starting to tear up. These waves of emotions were too much for her.</p>
<p>“Just because I said that I like you doesn’t mean you have to pretend.” Paris yells.</p>
<p>“I’m not! I’ve loved you since Chilton! It’s always been you, Paris. I thought you might have felt the same but…you know what, forget it. I should go study. I need to go.” Rory heads to her room to get her bag.</p>
<p>“Wait, Rory.” Paris says and kisses her passionately.</p>
<p>“I love you. I didn’t mean to…I was afraid.” Paris explains.</p>
<p>“You do?” Rory asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. A thousand times yes. Since Chilton. You infuriated me.” Paris says.</p>
<p>“You too, you too.” Rory smiles.</p>
<p>The two of them wipe away their tears.</p>
<p>“Coffee?” Rory asks.</p>
<p>“Coffee.” Paris replies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>